


The Iceman & The Police Detective

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mystrade Mondays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Collecting my Mystrade Monday flash fiction one shots!
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> For @mystradepromptsandscenarios' Mystrade Monday prompt #8: “I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful.”

“Lestrade.” Greg answered the phone without any hesitation, eager for any excuse to distract himself from the quiet of his drab flat on Christmas Day. He’d spent each Christmas alone after his divorce, but they never seemed to get any easier. He didn’t bother with the roast anymore, simply shoving in a ready meal and grabbing a chilled beer from the fridge to save himself the effort of going to any trouble.

“ _Gregory._ ”

Greg sat up a little straighter on the sofa when he heard the voice on the other end of the line, placing his beer down on the coffee table gently, “Mycroft. I didn’t expect to be getting a call from you today.”

There was a pause on the other end of the line and Greg could practically hear Mycroft thinking before he spoke, “ _I apologise for intruding on your day, but I... well, I just wanted to let you know that I think you’re beautiful._ ”

“You-? Mycroft, is everything alright?” he replied, instantly on high alert at hearing such an unusual declaration from the Ice Man himself, “You’re not in trouble, are you?”

Was it a code? Was he supposed to pass on a message to someone? His concern melted away, replaced only with confusion as Mycroft laughed on the other end of the line - a delightfully relaxed sound that he’d never had the privilege to hear before.

“ _I’m fine, Gregory._ ” the government official assured, “ _Perhaps there is something in the punch, but I felt it imperative that you must know how I feel about you. It couldn’t wait._ ”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Greg admitted, allowing himself to relax back into the sofa and closing his eyes, “I feel the same, about you being beautiful too, I mean.”

“ _Excellent._ ” Mycroft’s tone remained care-free, but his coherency appeared to be waning.

“Perhaps you should have a sit down, eh? Let that punch wear off before you make any more big decisions today?” Greg suggested gently, biting his lip a little in an attempt to prevent a grin forming on his face.

“ _I think you’re correct. Merry Christmas, Gregory, I’ll speak with you again in the New Year._ ”

“Merry Christmas, Mycroft.” Greg replied, waiting for the other man to end the call before he put his phone down and picked up his beer again, taking a gulp of the cheap lager to steady himself.

The day soon spun wildly out of control with Sherlock shooting Magnussen, but Greg couldn’t bring himself to forget the elder Holmes’ admission. He’d always felt that there was something between them, perhaps it was finally time to indulge it and see where it would take them?


	2. “I can’t do this on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @mystradepromptsandscenarios' Mystrade Monday prompt #9: “I can’t do this on my own.”

“It went as planned then?”

Mycroft blinked rapidly for a moment, bringing himself out of his mind palace and back into the present. He glanced over his shoulder to where his husband stood in the doorway, giving him a tight smile and a nod of greeting, “It did.”

“But you’re still worried about him.”

“When am I ever not worried about Sherlock?” the British government replied, an attempt at humour that did little to hide how anxious he was, “It’s not everyday that one’s brother jumps from a roof and lives to tell the tale. I’m merely concerned that he hasn’t taken into account his reliance on John Watson when making this plan.”

“He’ll be okay, Myc.” Greg murmured, moving closer and resting his hands on his husband’s shoulders, “You worked on the plan with him, you wouldn’t let him go off alone if you didn’t think he stood a chance of being successful. It’s not as though you won’t be keeping tabs on him the whole time.”

“If anything were to happen to him-”

“Mycroft.” the police detective sighed, coming around the side of the chair and kneeling before him, “Everything is going to be just fine. The only thing you need to worry about is clearing his name and smoothing things over for John in Sherlock’s absence.”

“I can’t do this on my own.” the usually stoic man admitted.

“It’s a good thing you’ve got me then, isn’t it?” Greg took his hand, giving it a squeeze as a grin lit up his face, “Come on, no more brooding tonight. What’s done is done and all we need to do is decide on dinner.”


	3. “This is new.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @mystradepromptsandscenarios' Mystrade Monday prompt #1: “This is new."

“This is new.” Greg said with a surprised raise of his eyebrows, “I didn’t think you’d go for neon green.”

Mycroft finished buttoning his waistcoat and turned to see his husband holding one of the ties on the tie rack, “Oh yes, that dreadful thing was a gift from a truly awful minister who wanted to make a good impression.”

“Accepting gifts from ministers now, are we?” the police detective teased, “If you have no plans of wearing it, why hang it up with the others?”

“Is that jealousy in your tone, Gregory?”

“Maybe.”

The government official chuckled and moved closer, taking his husband’s hand and placing a kiss on his knuckles, “There’s no other in this life for me but you, dearest. You know my family has always had a penchant for dressing up, I merely thought that it could one day be useful for an undercover mission. Afterall, who would expect me to be wearing a neon green tie?”

“Because you’d totally move like a ghost with that around your neck.”

“With the right outfit, I can blend in anywhere.”

“As if a man as beautiful as you could ever blend in.” Greg murmured, moving his hands to Mycroft’s hips and placing a gentle kiss on the side of his neck above his shirt collar, “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone so well dressed.”

Mycroft’s eyes fluttered shut at the feel of the other man’s lips, “Gregory, you flatter me.”

“Just telling it how I see it, Myc.”


	4. “This isn’t what I wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @mystradepromptsandscenarios' Mystrade Monday prompt #3: “This isn’t what I wanted.”

“Gregory, you must believe me. This isn’t what I wanted.”

Greg turned towards his partner with a glare, “You knew exactly what would happen when you and Sherlock thought up this little plan!”

“It’s all temporary.” the British government attempted to reassure, “Once Sherlock is found to not be a fraud and James Moriarty-”

“How far away is that, Mycroft? Months? Years? Meanwhile, my team and I are blamed for Sherlock’s suicide! They said they’d demote me, you know that? I should be lucky they haven’t just suspended me completely, but demotion? At my age?”

“A demotion won’t happen, I can assure you of that.”

“Look, I get what you’re trying to achieve. But this will do a lot of damage. Have you even been to see John? He’s barely functioning! How is he supposed to feel when Sherlock waltzes in-”

“If.” Mycroft replied with a sigh, “Sherlock may not succeed, in which case isn’t it easier if John already believes him to be dead?”

“Easier?”

Mycroft flinched as Greg turned and punched the wall, the police detective shaking his sore fist and leaning into the wallpaper as if hoping it could absorb him.

“The decision was not straightforward for either Sherlock or myself, but this was the only way that might stand a chance of succeeding.”

The elder Holmes brother moved towards his partner, taking hold of the man’s hand and gently manipulating the soon-to-be-bruised knuckles, “It wasn’t just John and Mrs Hudson, there was a sniper trained on you too.” he admitted, keeping his gaze down, “I know I may appear heartless at times, but I will do anything to keep you safe.”

“This was the only way?”

“The only one.”

Greg pulled Mycroft into a hug, resting his head against the taller man’s shoulder, “I’m sorry for shouting. It’s just a lot to process.”

“You won’t be alone, we’ll survive the next months or years together.”


	5. "I’m willing to wait for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @mystradepromptsandscenarios' Mystrade Monday prompt #2: “I’m willing to wait for it.”

“I don’t know if I can say it yet. If I’ll ever be able to say it.” Mycroft sighed, looking down at the melting ball of ice in his whisky, “Caring so openly, showing emotion, doesn’t come easily to me, Gregory.”

“I know. I’m willing to wait for it.”

The elder Holmes brother looked up and squeezed the other man’s hand, “How did I get lucky enough to meet you?”

“I love you, Mycroft Holmes, and I know you feel the same about me - whether you’re able to admit it out loud or not.”


End file.
